So badly
by Valerie Grimm
Summary: Leaf Green HATES Gary Oak sooooo badly because of Red's and Ash dont understand anything.What would happen when they battle for become in the new "Silver Trainer"?.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own pokemon or other thing here

Leaf Green

Leaf Green was the leader of the plants gym in Kanto, an amazing leader that beats Gary and Ash in battle. So amazing that her half-brother Red Fire wants her as company in his travel …

He wants her so badly that he would do everything to haver her… and everything means set fire on his beloved gym and blame Gary Oak.

Now Leaf only wants revenge...

She wants revenge so badly that she join Red in his travel just for kick the ass of certain spiky haired guy.

But maybe she wants a thing more than revenge.

Gary Oak

Gary Oak was the hot guy that travels in a red car with a crowd of cheerleaders, who lose a battle against Leaf Green a young and pretty leader.

He wants to forget this. But certain girl don't let him.

Now Gary want to understand why this girl bother him so freaking much.

He wants to understand so bladly.

Maybe he wants a thing more than that.

Red Fire

Red Fire is a great pokemon trainer that wants belong to the elite four.

He wants this so badly that set fire into his half-sister gym.

Now both of them travel together, and he knows its just matter of time .

But maybe he wants certain player boy get lost and stop bother his beloved half-sister.

He want this so badly

Ash Ketchum

Ash Ketchum is a silly boy that doesn't understand anything… he just want to eat.

He wants to eat so badly that he just ignore everyone and eats.

He wants eat so badly that he doesn't want anything else…


	2. Letter

Disclaimer:I dont own Pokemon… but I own the idea of this fanfic so muahahahaha

Twelve pidgeots leave behind a big castle with twelve letters .

The twelve letter will change the life of twelve trainers.

Twelve trainers read this message in they're letters

"_In the time that wars destroy all the things twelve brave heart's answer to the call of they're King to find the one that will had the honor to be called the Silver Trainer._

_This time we call you, trainer that had this letter on his hand, to prove your value in front of the world._

_This time I call you to find the one that will takes my spot as Silver Trainer._

_You had one heaven gift that makes me think you could be the one ._

_Don't let me down._

_I will meet you in the Rocketto Castle in three days from now_

_The silver trainer"_

In the moment that Leaf Green read her letter she knew that maybe her time to revenge was very close to end. Of course she will go to that Rocco castle or whatever the name was.

Red Fire on the other hand find in the letter the chance to defeat all the possible competition in the upcoming pokemon league.

Gary Oak read the letter and he only could think in the chances to see a lot of new pokemon in that competition-

Ash barely think anything more than he winning the tournament and the glory that he _will_ had as Silver trainer.

The Rocketto Castle was so far away from the rest of humanity.

The town near to the castle was very … old school… and old school means the time of kings, queens, wizards and more…

Leaf was with Red when they saw crowd surrounding something… when they were able to see the event they almost fall in the ground watching a eating contest between May Maple and Ash Ketchum.

The crowd was there supporting they're favorite.

So many girl was there saying things like "Go girl we know you can", and boys was like "you can't let a girl put you down man"

-Ill bet Thirty on Ash-Red's smile was confident in the boy.

Leaf was about to say something when suddenly they hear a scream

-C'mon May I've seen you eat more that in one meal time-

A cheerful boy with a white hat was cheering May.

-Brendan such a wonderful surprise see you here-Leaf pop out

-Yeah sooooooo nice- says a mischievous voice.

-Drew its nice see you to bro-Red was about to laugh for the un hidden hate that his friend had about his sister friend.

Before anyone else could say another thing the sound of big things falling

-Sorry, sorry Im okay… No need to worry….-

-Ughhh Troublesome I've knew since those letters came that I should be doing this alone-

….

. . . .

Four people left….

Two days until the castle open the doors to the adventure-

She only wants one thing… she wants _HIM _so badly.

Oldrivalshipper, thanks so much Im only writing this for you sooo….Ill hope you like it :3


	3. Castle

Just for the record Im doing this for you and only youuuu OLDRIVALSHIPPER so I hope you write something soon in mutual hate

When the contest ends because lack of food in the town the eight teenagers look at each other, Dawn hugging Leaf until nearly made her faint , May and Drew fighting each other with Brendan trying to calm May, Red and Ash talking about they're Pokémon while Paul just stand in a corner staring everyone.

Between the chat they discovered that everyone was there because of the silver trainer.

-Its pretty obvious that Im gonna win this-

Ash was very confident and Leaf just roll her eyes.

-No one of us will win this if we don't hurry, the thing starts soon.-

Paul talk with a boring tone in his voice.

-A race?-

May sound full of energy but before anyone could say anything Drew was on his Flygon leaving all behind.

-Hell no man¡-

May let Blaiziken out and climb to his back

Brendan and swampter follow them very soon.

Red soon was on his Dragonite and Leaf on her Jigglypuff

Dawn was laughing as she let her togekiss out.

Ughhh troublesome and company-

But Paul smirk before jump in honchkrow.

Ash was still daydreaming when Pikachu finally could make him realize everyone was far away.

-Shit, Gliscor I choose you-

When Ash enter in the castle the door suddenly close and candles start to shine as they appear from nowhere.

A tall and handsome man made them a sign with his head make them understand that they should follow him.

They walk until reach a dinner room, with a large table where four familiar faces was there

-Misty Brook its nice to see you guys- Ash cheered to her friend, but before he or she could say anything a cocky voice talk.

-Well, nice to see you too Ashy boy-

Leaf's heart begun to beat very fast and a blush on her face made her look at the boy

-Oak, it's a shame that I couldn't say nice to see you too- the voice of Red made very clear the poin that he didn't like the Oak boy at all.

-Well well Red.. its nice to see me?-

-Yellow¡-

Leaf jump until reach her best friend wrapping her arms on her.

The face of Red was of the same color as his name.

-Girls- groan Paul and the boys only nod to him.

But before the mallet of Misty could reach anyone a voice popped out from nowhere.

-Welcome my guests, Ill hope you all travel here with no problems, as I can see when you enter into my castle are all full of energy and love for those pokemon's of your's, and that the reason why are you here-

-But Paul is here too- Dawn smirk and Paul glared at her

-But please before anything else. Enjoy the dinner. –

And out of nowhere delicious food was filling everyones plates.

I know a little boring here Oldrivalshipper… but when you update mutual hate I will update here so :3 enjoy


End file.
